Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 27
Chapter description :As Plumwillow leans on Hawkwing, SkyClan continues trekking in the direction Barley told them. He notes the growing size of Plumwillow's belly, wondering if Pebbleshine will get this big wherever she is. Pebbleshine has not returned after being taken away, and Echosong has not seen her in her dreams, but the medicine cat dreamed of a place the Clan can shelter. He struggles with his grief, knowing training Curlypaw is no longer worth it, but Plumwillow feels his pain. They talk about losing their loved ones as SkyClan reaches the hilltop. He looks down and finds what Tinycloud believes is their new residence, making Parsleyseed excited for the first time since his sister's death. :Hawkwing thinks about how much the territory looks like a camp site, but can't see the other Clans. Waspwhisker and Leafstar quietly talk before assigning patrols to explore the area, and Waspwhisker adds to meet back at the lake when they finish. Hawkwing leads a patrol with Macgyver, Parsleyseed, Birdwing, and Curlypaw. After checking out various parts of the area, Hawkwing allows the patrol to hunt. The tabby warns them about the possible dangers of the unfamiliar area, and goes off into the forest with Curlypaw. :He then quizzes her on what she can scent, noting he hadn't been fully committed to training his apprentice. He praises her when she reports prey and fox scent. The other cats return and eat, and Macgyver says he found an area the patrol needs to see. After eating, Hawkwing and the patrol look at the possible camp. He states they'll tell Leafstar, secretly thinking this would be a good place, except there's no Clans. They meet a dark tabby kittypet named Max. Max notes this is the second time he'd encountered cats today. :He then notices how scruffy SkyClan is, and Macgyver insults him. However, Max is not bothered by the warrior. The patrol explain to the dark tabby that they are looking for a certain group of cats and ask if he's seen them. Max denies it, and the cats decide to return to the lake and report to Leafstar. The SkyClan leader calls a meeting, and the patrols report good hunting, shelter, and no danger, but Hawkwing notes the lack of other cats. :Despite the three patrol's good findings, Echosong says this is not the place StarClan destined them to be. This earns the gray tabby some protests, with Sparrowpelt reasoning that Plumwillow is going to kit soon and there is good hunting. However, she remains distressed, saying she knows this isn't right and Plumwillow should kit on the journey. Hawkwing agrees with Echosong and reassures the queen she'll have plenty of strength. Leafstar asks Plumwillow what she thinks, and she agrees to stay. An ireful Echosong protests, but the SkyClan leader defends her decision, saying they must get their strength back and stop chasing thoughts. :Hawkwing silently disagrees with Leafstar, thinking of his dashed hopes of reuniting with Pebbleshine. The tabby knows the speckled she-cat will never find SkyClan here and asks StarClan why they are being tested this way. Characters Major }} Minor *Echosong *Curlypaw *Waspwhisker *Tinycloud *Parsleyseed *Leafstar *Sparrowpelt *Clovertail *Macgyver *Birdwing *Max *Blossomheart *Rabbitleap }} Mentioned *Pebbleshine *Sandynose *Firestar }} Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc